The life of a Umbreon
by Zayden The Vaporeon
Summary: This story is about the life of Shadow an Eevee that wants to evolve into an Umbreon, but to do so, he has to run through some problems, what will happen? (Rated M for sexual activity later on)
1. Chapter 1: How I was borned (updated)

**Chap** **ter 1** : **How I was born** **(updated)**

Yes I do read your reviews

(Chapter 1 edits: the "large text" was spaced out so it's more clearer, minor text corrections)

 **~ Author's note ~**

 **Before you all read this chapter, i just wanted to say that thisis my first time writing a story so if you guys know how i can improve for the for future chapters and stories, you can tell me with a review or you can pm me! I won't take up anymore of your time so, Enjoy!**

 **[Edited] I've edited this chapter so there will no longer be as much errors as there used to be...**

 **Jolty:** so Ana how long do you think it'll be before they hatch?

 **Ana:** Well it's been a week so I assumed they will hatch soon... And we still need to think of a good name for them.

 **Jolty:** well, I think that we'll have a male and a female so I assume that we should call the boy; shadow and the girl; sandy, what do you think?

 **Ana:** Well, someone's been thinking.

 **Jolty:** Yeah, well it's the first I'm a father so I want to make sure they're happy with us...

 **Ana:** ...It's okay, you worry too much. I'm sure you'll be a great father.

 **Jolty:** I guess so.

 **Ana:** I'm lucky to have a Jolteon like you as they're father.

 **Jolty:** And for a glaceon, you do care about others, especially for your family.

 **Ana:** Well, I want live like an average happy family with you *nudges Jolty*

 **Jolty:** well I guess we do make great parents...

 ***an egg cracks open***

 **Ana:** ***hugs jolty tightly*** Jolt, they're hatching!

 **Jolty:** Can't... Breathe...

 **Ana:** Oh sorry, * let's go off Jolty* I guess I got a bit excited...

 **Jolty:** It's okay, anyways looks like we got a male eevee so I'll call him shadow

 **Ana:** Ok... So what made you come up with that name?

 **Jolty:** I don't know it was the first name I thought of...

 **Shadow's POV**

The first thing I notice after opening my eyes (and hearing them talk) were two other pokemon, one of them was yellow and the other was a light blue color. I gave them a confused and said

"Mom? Dad?"

And then one of them said

"That's right, I'm your father Jolty and also a Jolteon, an electric type. And the one next to me is your mother, Ana and she's a Glaceon, an ice type and we're both your parents", said in a proud voice.

So turns out that my dad was a Jolteon and my mom a Glaceon, but why do they look different then me?

"Dad, if your my parents, then why do you look different then me?", and my dad replied

"Well a long time ago I looked a lot like you, until I evolved",

" evolved?" I said in a confused tone,

"yeah, when it happens your appearance changes and you get a bit stronger",

"sounds like fun!" I said in an excited tone, just then I remembered what they were talking about earlier so I decided to ask them "mom, dad what were you talking about earlier?", this time my mom was talking

"oh, we were just talking about what were going to call you, and you dad said that your name is going to be...", until she was interrupted by my dad, "shadow",

shadow? That's a cool name they gave me! "Wow that's a cool name!", then I heard my mom say

"you sound just like your dad, your dad is cheerful almost all the time just like you are now!",

"wait I have I always been so cheerful?", said my dad

"yes, ever since the day I met you Jolty, you've always been so cheerful and that's what I like about you"

"well, my mom said the same thing about me when I was an eevee" and the next thing I saw was them kissing each other, yuck, that's gross, I thought, while they were kissing I decided to explore the den a bit and well it wasn't that small, the entrance was big enough for an ursaring to enter and it lead a bit towards the back towards an entrance towards the small room we were at, except the entrance was hidden from the outside that could only be seen if they came towards the back of the cave, my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by they sound of cracking and I looked back towards were my parents were as I saw another egg, which I realised that I didn't even noticed it, I ran up next to my parents as I heard them say,

"Jolty, look the other one is hatching!", the next thing I saw was the egg break and I saw another Pokemon look just like me, except it was a bit smaller then me, and it opened they're eyes and it saw me, then me dad said

" yep, just as I thought it's a female so I'll call her sandy!",

"Well looks like you were right Jolty"

a female? So it's a she? I saw her look at me for a moment with a smile on her face until she said

"hello"

her voice was higher then mine, I responded "hello?", I didn't know who she was so I looked towards my parents with a confused look and she did the same thing

"Jolty, you may want to explain it to them"

"Right, well shadow let me introduce you to your sister Sandy, Sandy this is your brother Shadow, I'm Jolty a Jolteon and also you father, and the Glaceon beside me is your mother Ana"

the next thing she said was "hi mom and dad!"

Well looks like she sound happy with our parents, then she turned towards me and said

"hi brother" brother? Never thought I had a sister to look after

"hey sister" she giggled as soon as I said that, then she went to hug mom as she returned it...

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon:_ I'll end the chapter here since it's already midnight (I've edited the chapter the week after I uploaded it, so hopefully there arent any mistakes) and I wanted to start this story before I go to sleep so since I've finally started it I can finally go to sleep *falls asleep in chair***

 **Shadow: *smirks* Sweet dreams, I'll take it from here...**

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_** : ***snores***

 **Shadow: Since the author's asleep I will finish writing this part of the story, what he wanted to say was "if you have anything to say that will help the author improve for future chapters make sure to tell him with a review, Thanks" and with that said, I'll write the end with how red umbreon would like it... meanwhile I'll go find a towel and see how many towels will fit in his mouth andways, peace.**

 ** _Thanks4Reading_**

 ** _#Shadow_ _(the one writing since the author is asleep and was pushed of the chair by me and is now on the ground with towels in his mouth...)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Growing up! (updated)

**_Chapter 2_** : **Growing up!** **(Updated)**

(Chapter 2 edits: spaced out certain parts of the text and extended the chapter, The author's note is still the same except at the end of this one... I also changed Josh's name to Flames[I kept thinking that Josh was a weird name for a Flareon])

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_** : I started writing this chapter the day after I uploaded the last one so hopefully I get more time to make it longer and make sure that there are at least minimal to no errors (since the last chapter was written within a day I did not fix all the errors of it, just some of them p.s. The last chapter was fixed before I uploaded this so hopefully there aren't as much errors anymore :u), meanwhile I'll leave you guys with Shadow as I write the chapter...

 **Shadow** : Right! So as you all know TheRedUmbreon is so lazy that he started writing this at midnight, again...

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_** : Hey! That's not true! I started writing this hours ago!

 **Shadow** : All you ever did was write the title...

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_** : So? That counts, doesn't it?

 **Shadow** : No, anyways today is Sunday, so I suppose that if you would've gotten your lazy ass up early you would've finished by now!

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_** : Yes I know, but...

 **Shadow** : NO BUTS!!!

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_** : Fine...

 **Shadow** : Anyway... TheRedUmbreon dose NOT own Pokemon, meanwhile you guys read the chapter... I got a writer to mess with... Enjoy.

 **1 year later** ; **Shadow's POV**

It's been over a year and we are still living in the same place since we were born and now we have neighbours, they recently moved in just a few months ago, it was a Flareon called Flames and a Leafeon called Alice, both of them are almost as old as our parents and they usually come every day to talk with them, they also have an Eevee with them called Alex and he seems to be of our age.

 **Early that morning**

I woke up when the sun was just rising, a few months ago, my dad told me when the sun was rising it was called a sun rise which happens in the morning, and in the evening when the sun goes down it was called a sunset, he also told me a lot of thongs that I found interesting.

I got up and stretched a bit before looking at my family, seeing that they're all sound asleep I shouldn't wake them up, so I quietly headed over towards the entrance of the cave, looking down I saw that we weren't too high to hurt ourselves if we were to jump and just high enough to see above the trees, nearby there was a clearing of grass that me, Sandy and Alex usually go to play everyday.

 **yawns** *

Seems that I'm still a bit tired...

I turn to see the sky as the sun was just starting to rise and the sky was a red mixed with a orange/yellow color along with a few clouds that I thought was beautiful "It's such a beautiful sight" I said to myself, then I heard someone behind me say

"Well someone got up early"

as soon as I heard that I got so scared that I jumped and screamed, when I turned around to see who it was, it turned out to be just my sister,

"Your so easy to scare, Shadow"

she said to me with a grin on her face

 **sighs** *

"Could you please stop doing that!?" I said to her in an annoyed tone

"Nope" she responded

"Is it really necessary for you to scare me when ever you get the chance?" I said,

"Well your easy to scare so it doesn't take much thinking to be able to do it", I gave her an annoyed look as she walked over next to me to look up at the sky "wow the sky is so pretty in the morning"

"Looks like you two are up early"

Just as I heard that I saw a Jolteon walk out from our room, "Dad? What are you doing up so early?" I said

He responded "Well I heard someone scream like a girl so I decided to see who it was"

"Oh yeah that was Shadow", said my sister followed by a giggle, I gave her an annoyed look as soon as she said my name, I turned towards my dad and saw him with a grin on his face.

"well since you two are up early, why don't you two come pick berries with me?" said my dad

"sure!" we both yelled

"Not so loud, your going to wake up your mom" said my dad in a low tone

"Too late", said my mom coming out of the room " Where are we going?"

My dad responded "we're going to go pick some berries, you can join us if you'd like"

"I'd love too!", and with that we were off towards the plain in search of berries

 **Meanwhile; Alex's POV**

" huh?" I said as I felt someone nudgeing me

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

I easily recognize that voice, my mom always does that when she want all of us to go bring some berries back to the den, fortunately for us, the den is located in the plain field so we don't have to walk so far to get them. I opende my eyes and i could see a cheerful Leafeon looking at me. "Good morning mom"

"come on your dad has gone up ahead"

Yeah, whenever my dad does that, it's because he wants to sleep a little while longer, I've seen him a couple of times but somehow he wakes up before my mom sees him, I followed my mom as we left the den.

"I really don't understand why you want to stay asleep on a beautiful morning"

if only she knew that my dad does the same when she isn't noticing

 **Shadow's POV**

While my parents went ahead of us we decided to stay behind them, I didn't really like it since Sandy was making fun of me

"Good morning Alice! Good morning Alex!"

My mom's voice caught our attention, it was nice because I didn't have to hear Sandy's voice anymore, I ran to catch up to my parents and ahead I could see Alice and Alex eating berries by a bush and behind it I could see a sleeping Flareon

"Oh Good morning to all of you! what brings you here?"

"We came here to bring some berries back to our den"

"you guys should move nearby so that you guys don't worry about having to come back to get berriesover and over"

then I heard my dad respond "is there a den that's big enough for us?"

Alice responded "sure, i can take you to it if you'd like"

"yeah"

"ok, what about you two?" then she looked at us

Sandy said "I'd love to come along!"

I responded "can i stay with Alex?"

"if you'd like too, if something happens Flames will be watching over you two"

"okay"

"come on Sandy", After Alice said that, both my paremts and Sandy went with her to go see the den while I stayed with Alex and Flames

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon:_** **I edited most of my sto-**

 **Shadow: My story!**

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon:_ okay, okay, you don't have to get angry about it, Anyways I feel like the story sounds better then how it was before...**

 **Shadow: now, explain to everyone why you took FOREVER to update my story!**

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon:_ Yeah, well I had to leave for a few days to spend time with my family and I didn't have any internet connection to update it, so sorry guys, please don't kill me... *runs away***

 **Shadow: okay... Make sure to review the story if you think he's improving, right now I've got to "talk" to him.**

 ** _#Thanks4Reading_**

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_**


	3. Chapter 3 : A new home! (Part 1)

**Chapter 3: A new home! (Part 1)**

(Reuploaded, there was a problem with the chapter)

 **#TheRedUmbreon: okay Chapter 3 is currently being written!**

 **Shadow: zzz...**

 **#TheRedUmbreon: While Shadow is asleep I decided to pour some water on him, and I didn't find something smaller so... I got a bucket full of water...**

 **Shadow: zzz... Does someone have a sandwich? zzz...**

 **#TheRedUmbreon: Not really sure what he's dreaming... But, um... One wet Umbreon, coming right up, see you all at the end!**

 **Shadow's POV**

"So Alex, what do you want to do?", I said as we were walking around, exploring the large grass field

"Well the other day I found a cave near here and I though we could go explore it"

"Sounds like fun, where is it?"

"It's at the end of the field, it's also a shortcut to get to the city!"

"Wait, there's a city near by?", my parents never told me anything about a city being near here

"Um... Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't know that since we will live close to it now"

"Y-yeah I knew t-there was a city near by" I might have to ask my parents about that

"Then why are you nervous"

"N-nervous?"

"Don't worry if you haven't heard about the city before, I'll tell you about it, it may look like a small city but it has everything a Pokemon could ever want! It has a bakery, it has supermarkets and it even has schools for Pokemon!" (Basically it a regular city irl except Pokemon run it)

"Wow, it sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, but first I need to go tell my dad where we are going, you just wait here I'll be right back", and with that being said, he ran off towards where we came from

Now what? I'm alone here in the middle of the plain field, with nothing to do, I guess I could go see where the cave he was talking about is, or the city! Yes! I'll go to the ci- wait he never said where the city was, all he said was that the city is near by, I'm not going to the city if I don't know where it is, but I can go to the cave!

 **#TheRedUmbreon: This is all I'm going to write for this chapter, next chapter you'll see Sandy's POV at how they're new den is!**

 **Sandy: Yes! Finally I'll have a chapter!**

 **Shadow: You sure it was a good idea to invite her over?**

 **#TheRedUmbreon: I thought you invited her over**

 **Shadow: so if neither of us invited her... Then what is she doing here?**

 **Sandy: well, I always see Shadow leave the den at this time of hour, so I decided to see where he was going!**

 **#TheRedUmbreon: makes sense...**

 **Shadow: ok, can I ask something?**

 **#TheRedUmbreon: Yeah**

 **Shadow: why is there a bucket full of water?**

 **Sandy: When I came here I saw Umbre trying to pour the bucket on you when you were sleeping...**

 **#TheRedUmbreon: Is that my nick name? Sounds... Cute...**

 **Sandy: well, your cute so it would make sense to call you that.**

 **To be continued...**

 **(Make sure to review! If the chapter is short, it's mostly because I wanted to updated the story)**

 _ **#Thanks4reading!**_

 _ **#TheRedUmbreon**_


	4. Chapter 3 : A new home! (Part 2)

**_Chapter 4 : A new home! (part 2)_**

 _(_ _Updated)_

Fun fact: Did you know that Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 were written on the same day?

 **Shadow: *pins TheRedUmbreon to the wall* "NOT ONLY WERE YOU TRYING TO PRANK ME BUT YOUR ALSO DATING MY SISTER!?"**

 **#TheRedUmbreon: "Uh..." *blushes***

 **Sandy: "Shadow, you never told me that you were gay... I'm going to tell mom about it!"**

 **Shadow: "Wait what?"**

 **Sandy: "Mom, Shadow's gay!", *runs out of the room***

 **Shadow: "SANDY I'M NOT GAY!!!" *runs after sandy***

 **#TheRedUmbreon: uh...**

 **Meanwhile ; Sandy's POV**

Wow! The new den is... AMAZING! We get to sleep on leaf beds and not on the hard ground from that old cave! This is amazing! It feels so cozy... So soft... And... So... So... Tired... *falls asleep*

 **Alice's POV**

"Looks like Sandy's a bit tired", *giggles*

"Well the den does look better then our old one, what do you think Jolty?", " Jolty?"

"Looks like Sandy's not the only one tired", We both giggles as we saw Jolty asleep next to Sandy

"Well I guess we did get up a bit earlier then usual, should we check on the others?"

"Well I'm pretty sure they're doing fine, but it wouldn't hurt to check on them", I said as we were walking along side each other

 **Meanwhile ; Shadow's POV**

So I went from searching for a cave to running away from some beedrils "I said I was sorry!", no use, they're still after me good thing that Flames was up ahead ready to do an attack, as soon as I ran passed him I saw him use flamethrower and that seemed to have have scared off the swarm of beedrils that were chasing me " Thanks mister Flames!"

"Well, first off you shouldn't go off by your self, and second off, don't disturb the beedrils that live here, okay?"

"Okay", I said as I looked down at what I did

"It's okay, I'm not angry at you, it's just you have to be more careful around here, okay*

"Yes sir", I replied in s slightly more cheerful mood

"Now let's go see the den that your going to live in"

"Okay", I said as we followed Flames to the den

 **Ana's POV**

Alice and I were walking along side each other when ahead of us we could see Flames, Alex and Shadow walking towards us "Oh what are you guys doing over here?"

Flames responded "We were going to take Shadow to see his new den but since your here, you can take Shadow to go see it"

"Hopefully he wasn't much trouble"

"No he wasn't"

"That's great to hear"

Alice went over to nuzzle Flames and said "we should be heading back now, it's starting to get late, if you guys have any problems you can just come over to our den! See you tomorrow!"

"Alright we'll see you all tomorrow"

Looks like they had a great time, well tomorrow will be another day so we'll have to go to sleep, we waved at Alice, Flames and Alex and headed towards our new den

It didn't look like what I expected but there's an apple tree right outside, and the entrance is big enough for us to enter, once we're inside the center room, we could see five smaller rooms an each one has at least two leaf beds and a door as an entrance, the one on the left was the one were we saw my dad and Sandy sleeping in, my mom asked me that I could sleep in another room if I wanted to or I could sleep with her and I'd prefer to sleep with someone instead of by myself so I followed my mom as we went in the same room my dad and Sandy was in and laid down on the other bed, I cuddled up with my mom and soon I drifted off to sleep.

 _(Reminder: The story is written in the past so the age they have in the story is not the age they have now)_

 **(Make sure to review the story!)**

 ** _#Thanks4Reading!_**

 ** _#TheRedUmbreon_**

 ** _#Vaporeee_**

 ** _#VaporeeeFFN_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Welcoming Gift!

Chapter 4 : The Welcoming Gift

(Yes it's me TheRedUmbreon/CorviKnight's District)

Vaporeee: *unlocks the door to the house*

I'm back!

...

Wait, there's no one here...

Well, I might have taken a long break so, makes sense, however I'm surprised everything is the same when I left, however there's a bit of dust on all the furniture, decorations, and, it's just so dusty in here, I might as well get to cleaning seeing as I'm a water type now...

Also, I wonder how's my computer...

*walks upstairs to his room*

Dust... I might as well clean it now... *walks downstairs to get some towels before returning to his computer to clean all the dust off*

There, that should be good for now as I'll toughly clean it later... *puts the towels aside on the table*

Now what's new? *turns computer on and checks for any new emails*

Nothing... Makes sense...

Wait a sec... I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY STORIES!!! I feel like a terrible writer... Just wondering if anyone is still interested in this story anymore... Might as well post a chapter to see...

(Sorry for not updating this story in almost half a year, but I was busy with stuff, so hopefully with more free time I can start focusing more on my stories! Also, this chapter was already started so all I did was edit what was already here and extend the chapter... Anyways, I don't own Pokemon, and feel free to review my story if your interested!)

* * *

 **The next morning ; Shadow's POV**

yawns* It feels good to sleep on a leaf bed then on the hard ground from the cave, how good? Well so good as you don't want to get up! Maybe I can sleep at little while lon~

"SHADOW!!!"

"AAAAAA!"

"your so silly, brother", she said while giggling

"But why did you have to scream in to my ear so loud!?"

"So you would wake up, besides you were asleep all morning!"

"WAIT REALLY!? I was asleep for that long!?", did I seriously sleep through the entire morning?

"Go see for you self"

I ran as fast as I could outside of the den to find out that the sun was just rising "she lied to me!", I said talking to myself

Then I heard her giggling as she walked up to me "silly brother"

"Why did you say that I had slept through all morning?"

"So that you would get up! Besides our parents got up a few minutes ago to help Mr. Flames and Mrs. Alice with a surprise!", she said in a cheerful mood

"But couldn't I have just slept a little longer? And also, what's the surprise?", I said in a slightly irritated yet curious mood

"Because by the time you would've woken up, it would've gotten cold already!"

Cold? Food? I tilted my head curious by what she meant

"They're cooking breakfast for all of us, silly!"

Oh, so that's what it was...

"And also, I told our parents that I wanted to wake you up!"

"Why?"

"Because it's fun to mess around with you! Now come on, the food's going to get cold!", she said before dashing off in a direction where I could barely see smoke evaporating into the sky

And this is what I have to suffer on a daily basis "Fine...", I said with a sigh, annoyed by how often she does that to me before following her

 **A few minutes later ; Flames POV**

The advantage of being a fire type was that I could easily start a fire whenever I wanted to! It was great since the wind kept extinguishing the campfire, I sat next to Alice with her leaning against my shoulder while Jolty and Ana set across from us in the same position waiting for the food to be cooked, and Alex was just curled up on the floor next to us sleeping

"How long do we have to wait for it to be finished cooking?" I said trying to hide how hungry I was

"Well it shouldn't be long", said Alice

We were cooking some Oran Berry seasoned Magikarps as a welcoming gift for Ana, Jolty and they're family to welcome them in the neighborhood, we even talked to a friend or ours, a Vaporeon who we introduced them to and even helped us by getting the Magikarps for the special Breakfast we were planning! Unfortunately she had other things to do so she couldn't stay long! And after this we want to show them around to the other Pokemon that live around here! So we want to make sure they feel welcomed here in the neighborhood

We suddenly heard some rustling coming from some bushes and we all turned to see what it was, before long and Eevee came jogging through it, it was Sandy as she went up to hug her mom while having a joyful mood, soon after came another Eevee except he was walking a bit slower who just stood there and yawned before continuing walking until he stop where his dad was, he probably didn't get to finish sleeping

"Good morning", said the tired Eevee

We all replied with the same thing

"So how'd your sleep go?", replied Alice

"Well it could've been better if someone hadn't woken me up so early!", he said while looking at his sister with an annoyed grin

We all chuckled except for the tired Eevee, soon after I saw Alex was starting to get up

"Hm? What's all the noise about?", he then started to sniff the air before saying "and, is that magikarp that I smell?"

"Good morning son, sleep well? We're sorry if we woke you up", I apologized thinking we were making too much noise

"It's okay, I was getting hungry anyways"

I replied with a smile knowing he didn't mind the amount of noise we were making

"And good morning everyone", He said after stretching and looking over at all of us

We all replied saying good morning before I told him we were getting ready to eat Oran berry seasoned magikarps'

"Smells delicious already!", he said while licking his lips

"Why don't you go play with Shadow and Sandy while the food cooks?"

"Ok", he replied before going off to talk to Shadow while Sandy follows them with a mischievous look

* * *

Alright I'm going to end the chapter here, as I consider this is long enough for one chapter... Well at least for my stories...

Michevious? Michivious? How do I spell it? Wait, "Michevious" has an "s" in it?

What's the plural way to say a pokemon?

Magikarp? Magikarps? Magikarps' whatever...

If you see any errors, make sure to point them out alongside your review of the chapter or just pm me on ways I can improve or any errors you may have seen in the story!

Also if you want me to do more chapters or to work faster, then I require a form a payment! Fortunately for you, I'm only accepting cookies *starts to nibble on the last chocolate chip cookie in the entire house* I don't mind what kind of cookies they are, by preference I'd want them to have chocolate please!

 _Anyways, thanks for reading!_ ** _#Vaporeee_** ** _#VaporeeeFFN_**


End file.
